1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a package board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A market currently receiving the spotlight is the market for optical components, such as LED's and image sensors, etc. Here, products with high luminance are required for LED's, and products with high resolution are required for image sensors.
Such optical components may be installed on a board, but when the components are surface-mounted, these may pose a limit on how thin the board can be made.
When installing a component inside a printed circuit board (PCB) according to the related art, there is a limit to implementing heat release, because the insulation layer is made of a polymer material.
A method of using a metal core has been proposed for resolving the problem of heat release, but in this case also, the component and the metal core are separated from each other, so that a thermal barrier still exists.